


狐步舞

by thirteenze



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Depression, Drug Use, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenze/pseuds/thirteenze
Summary: 女孩们在黄金年代相爱
Relationships: Marilyn Monroe/Audrey Hepburn
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

1.

她们依旧会出席同一个酒会，手握香槟，胸前佩一朵纸扎的玫瑰*，人们默认她们并不熟识，高处的水晶吊灯缓缓旋转，那辉光沿着金发女郎的侧影倾泻而下，温暖闪耀，宛如梦幻。

她被簇拥着，被模糊又可爱的仰慕者所淹没，如同泡沫中央的阿芙洛狄忒，评论家已经穷尽一切女神的名字来恭维她，而她总回报以天真热切的微笑，暗示自己虽然十分欣喜，却也受宠若惊。

当她不经意地将长发往肩后拢去时，曾在余光中瞥向大厅的另一面。她知道另一个人今晚也在这里，她知道对方会用缎带将黑色短发扎起，这式样在今年是如此风靡，黑发已经属于那个女孩，如同金发属于她。

直到酒会结束，她也没有看见她。

2.

这是一场早该结束的晚宴，几乎所有人都在抱怨，他们还有另一个聚会要参加，有晚场演出，有凌晨的通告，一边抱怨一边不肯离开。

到最后，每个人都说着同样的话，她在哪里？为什么她还没有出现？她还会不会来？去催一催她，去求求她，总统在等她——

她刚在露台抽完一根烟，或者在洗手间补了妆——这都无所谓，她已经不记得了，但当她回到门厅前的走廊时，那个女人正站在门口漫不经心地摆弄着自己的头发，那个被大家讥讽、诅咒又渴望了整整一个晚上的女人，转过身来，向她轻轻一笑：

“嗨，我的假发扣子好像出了点毛病，能帮帮忙吗？”

她上前帮她摘下了那顶俗气的红色假发，她不记得自己还说了什么，她不记得那晚对方的穿着，大厅内的众人用怎样的欢呼迎接她的迟到，可即使在垂垂老矣的昏聩中，她也没有忘记过她的微笑，那柔软的，孩子气的微笑，那双倒映一切的蓝眼睛，连同对方从发套底下散落的金色长发，永远永远，在她最深的梦境里熠熠生辉。


	2. Chapter 2

珐琅发扣，宝石胸针，两英寸纤细高跟，胭脂色鞋底。

曳地长裙，项链，香烟，亲吻香烟的蓝色火焰，巴卡拉酒杯。

门廊，舞厅，侍者，妆容精致的宾客。

漂亮女孩。

她爱这一切，即使在药物的麻木眩晕中，她也爱这一切。玫瑰色的好莱坞，玫瑰色的世界。

那剩下的一半灵魂正心不在焉地徘徊着。数倍剂量的吗啡和杜冷丁在她的血液中甜美地流动，如今几乎是让她成功从床上起身的唯一动力。

在摇摇欲坠的深渊边缘，她还能勉强抓住一点记忆，她还记得被人群所包围时如同醉酒一般的快乐，她记得自己如何汲取他们所献上的每一份热爱，她靠这些爱活下去。爱是好的，基督说，你们要爱人，要彼此相爱。

在迷醉和茫然的交叠中，有人向她走来，如同利刃剖开迷雾，对方的身影刺破了她迟缓钝痛的神经，带来另一种完全不同的，雪亮锋利的痛苦。

“奥黛丽。”

她没有微笑，她没有意识到自己放弃了微笑，而黑发女郎似乎并未注意，只是向她得体地举起酒杯：

“玛丽莲。”

“诺玛，”她纠正道，“是诺玛。”

奥黛丽睁大了眼睛，似乎有一秒钟，她湖水一般温柔的神情消失了，那双褐色的瞳孔闪动着，被封存已久的回忆之光在琥珀中微微荡漾，分明地流露出悲伤。它们多么美啊，玛丽莲几乎是无意识地想道，只要看着它们，你就会爱上她——我看见这双眼睛，我就爱上了她。


	3. Chapter 3

“不想睡，也不想死。只想在无边的天空中漫游。”*

她停下来，用更轻的语调又读了一遍，带着随心所欲的天真，尾音软软地扬上去，是暖风中的羽毛。

她读了一遍，想象着那个人的声音，甜得发腻，好似理直气壮地撒娇。

诺玛总是这样读剧本，读完后笑一笑，把剧本丢在地上。

她不喜欢所有人将自己当作那样一个小女孩，可奥黛丽还是忍不住摸了摸她的头发。

诺玛窝在扶手椅里没有抬头，团队刚过来为她做完全套护理，金发堆在肩头，是一丝不乱的云朵形状，散发着好闻的香气，奥黛丽无意识地多摸了几下，感觉像在哄着一只小小的动物。

这次诺玛瞪了她一眼。

“开心点。”奥黛丽环住她的肩膀，又轻轻晃了晃，“你还有全世界的剧本。”

她握住奥黛丽的一只手，抬头看她，对方仍为了下个月的首映保持着片中的发型，素色丝带扎起黑色短发，露出纤巧轮廓，眉眼安静如深深琥珀，无一处不温柔。

诺玛在她的手背上落下一个吻：“就要是你的了。”

年轻的女孩们无限亲昵地依偎着，金发与黑发交织在一起，乙醛花香调柔美地弥漫在空气中，闪光缎带扎成的花束堆满角落，窗外阳光落在梳妆台前的镜框上，映出细碎的金色。

这是1953年的最后一个夏日午后。

“这世界都是你的。”

\----------

*：蒂凡尼的早餐（1961）原小说中的虚拟歌词“Don't wanna sleep. Don't wanna die. Just wanna go a-traveling' through the pastures of the sky”本应出现在月亮河里，但不知为什么最后没有。

另外这部电影女主角本来属意是梦露，这个可能很多人都知道了。

诺玛是梦露的原名

罗马假日首映在1953年9月


	4. Chapter 4

现在是纽约凌晨四点。

不知道是不是吗啡过量的结果，她浑身忽冷忽热，在窗外伦敦难得一见的阳光底下发抖。

她已经迟到了，诺玛将自己更深地裹在被子里，但她一点也不在乎。所有人都已经习惯于等她，一个小时，四个小时，等她终于心情好到可以起床，从扔了满地的华服里选中一条合意的流苏，将早上的通告改到日暮，仍然在片场露出热切笑容，亦步亦趋，好像她什么也没有做错。

这是梦露。他们理所应当地纵容她，哪怕背后因此恨得咬牙切齿，奥利弗爵士每天都大发雷霆，却没有一个人感到惊讶。他们在遇见她之前便已认识她，这个娇纵无知的金发女郎，这是梦露。

诺玛挥霍自己得来的特权，这是她永远不会崩溃的梦境。这世界都爱她，无论如何也爱她，梦露可以做任何事，任何事，而众人无可奈何，冷笑嘲讽，看她可恨又可怜，仍旧要爱她。

她扮演这个角色，一面扮演又一面沉溺。

梳妆台上是她特意要求安装的私人电话，那些可怜的助理们曾每天打来几十次请求她早些到片场，因此电话线在不到一个星期内便被拔掉。

诺玛一动不动地团在被子里，盯着那部白色的电话机，想要冲它尖叫。

她想要冲到梳妆台前，拨出那个熟记于心的号码，听见对方的声音。她想要告诉奥黛丽自己又失眠了一夜，双倍剂量的吗啡也无济于事，只能让她头疼欲裂。她不喜欢这里的所有人，那些宽容地忍让着她的笑脸让她发了疯，片场外的记者紧攥着钢笔问每个人，今天梦露小姐又闹了几次脾气？

她一定会尖叫的。如果奥黛丽接起了电话，自己就会在这头哭泣尖叫，而她的声音安静带笑，或许有一点疲惫，可听起来完全没有被打扰，也没有从梦中惊醒。她会听完她所有的痛苦，轻轻地叫她的名字，那么温柔又哀伤，值得世间一切的爱。

诺玛，诺玛。

梦露可以做任何事。

她想要给她打一个电话。

但现在是纽约凌晨四点。

——-

*1957年王子与舞女拍摄时期，梦露抑郁症病情加重


	5. Chapter 5

“你上一次忏悔是什么时候，我的姐妹？”

隔间里的女孩轻轻地翻了一个白眼。

她的声音又轻又快，串起一捧互相追逐的细碎珍珠： “我并不信主，神父，我只是想看看这个玻璃小房子。”

窗格后面的神父停了停，却没有被她吓到，以他的年纪而言，来自小姑娘的挑衅就像是猫咪爪子那么可爱。

他说：“人不需要信主也能够忏悔，孩子。”

而诺玛盘腿坐在木椅上，心不在焉地去看面前的玻璃门，其中映出花瓣一般的倒影，她看着，又冲倒影眨眨眼睛，带着某种隐秘的得意，她已经习惯于自己是美的，美得触目可及，可以化作刀锋握在手中。

“——再说一遍那名字？”

“Rancho Palos Verdes*。”

她忍不住又笑起来，因为这命名对于欧洲小镇的拙劣模仿，也为了奥黛丽一丝不苟的发音。

前方玻璃教堂的天顶在阳光下熠熠生辉，海平面仿佛一块正在闪烁融化的巨大水晶，奥黛丽牵着她的手往山上走，无处不在的光芒将两个女孩层层包围，是足以点燃整个夏季的火焰。

加州的夏天会很长，诺玛做梦似的想，比永远还要长。

“你看，奥黛丽，往那看——”

“那是忏悔室，诺玛。”

“我知道那是什么，” 金发的女孩微微撅起嘴，“我又不傻。”

每当她开始撒娇，奥黛丽便不知道该怎么办才好了，她被对方蛮不高兴地看上一眼，就忍不住想要摸摸她的头发，拥抱她，吻一吻那双蜜糖似的蓝色眼睛，而这只会令诺玛更加得意。

诺玛透过隔间里的双面玻璃向外望去，奥黛丽正坐在前厅的白桦木长椅上等她，阳光落在她的发间，晕染出一片透明的金色。

“神父。” 诺玛既快乐又骄傲，毫无悔意地说，“我爱上了一个人。”

*位于加州南部的海边小镇。


End file.
